


You're Such A Tease

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: A Series of One-Shots Because I Can't Write Full Stories // Requests Open [9]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Ryan teases Dallon before and during a show.Bottom!Dallon Top!Ryan





	You're Such A Tease

Ryan Seaman was the sexiest motherfucker Dallon had ever seen and it pissed him right off. 

Also, Ryan knew this. He knew Dallon liked him. Ryan liked him back and their relationship was beyond complicated. 

They were getting ready for a show, they had to share a dressing room which was the usual. It was fine until Ryan decided to mess with Dallon. 

"Hey Dal, can you button my shirt for me please?" His smirked with smugness. 

"What?" Dallon turned to face him and his eyes were immediately drawn to his chest but he quickly averted his eyes.

"Can you button up my shirt. I'm on hand rest." His smirk grew. 

"Hand rest?" 

"Yeah, you know. Singers go on vocal rest, I'm a drummer I should be allowed hand rest," 

"Stop messing with me" Dallon warned turning away from him even though he was kind of enjoying the situation. He hated himself for it. 

"No I'm not, come on. I'll make it up to you," that last sentence caused a twitch within Dallon. He gave in and walked over to the shorter boy. He started with the top button. Taking his time so he can examine his body. As he went down doing the buttons the more nervous he got. Being this close to Ryan did bad things for Dallon. 

"Thank you" Ryan winked at Dallon with a smug grin. 

"I hate you" Dallon joked walking away. 

"Hate you too handsome," Ryan teased. 

Dallon and Ryan then waited to go on stage. Just before it was time, Ryan whispered into Dallon's ear. 

"By the way Dal, your ass looks great in those pants. Can't wait to make it up to yo for earlier," 

Dallon had to bite his lips to keep collected. 

They then went on stage and performed 'Choke'. Everything was amazing until thoughts crept into Dallon's brain. He was imagining what Ryan was going to do to him after the show. He couldn't keep the thoughts down or anything down down for that matter. 

His dick was becoming harder and harder and he was in tight pants so he had a job to hide it. Luckily, he had his bass to cover it up. Unluckily, there was one person he couldn't hide it from and that was Ryan. The motherfucker. 

Dallon kept looking over and seeing him smashing the drums, sweating and just being fucking perfect. As soon as he caught Dallon's stare he would wink which just made everything worse. 

Then it was time for 'Nobody Likes The Opening Band' meaning Ryan was going to stand side by side to Dallon playing the tambourine. Dallon of course was nervous but then began the song like nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong until Ryan's part was done. So he decided to squeeze Dallon in a hug from behind. Dallon chuckled and carried on singing with the audience. Ryan then started grinding against Dallon's ass. 

It only lasted 3 seconds but it was heaven. Dallon desperately needed more. But he had to wait. 

Finally, the show finished. Dallon and Ryan went back into their dressing room and the taller man slumped down on a couch, panting. His dick was still hard and clearly visible. 

"You alright Dal?" Ryan teased. 

"I'm fine, I'm great" Dallon sarcastically answered.

"Alright, well I'm gonna take a shower then I'll meet you on the bus" Ryan turned to walk away but he knew he wasn't going to go far.

"Wait! You said you'll make it up to me for being a dick earlier" Ryan chuckled at his choice of words. 

"I did say that didn't I." Ryan slumped down next to him and placed his hand over Dallon's dick. "How would you like me to make it up to you?" 

Both of the man's eyes were full of lust. 

"Fuck me" Dallon whispered weakly. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ryan teased him declaring his dominance over the taller one. 

"Please fuck me. I'm begging you," Dallon leaned closer and started to rub himself on Ryan's hand. 

"Only sluts beg. Are you slut for me Dally?" 

"Yes. I am. I'm a slut for you. Please, please fuck me now" Dallon spun himself around so he was straddling Ryan and humping his thigh as he kissed him deeply. Ryan kissed back, then viciously yanked Dallon's head back with a fistful of hair. 

"Such an inpatient little whore" Ryan tsked. He kissed all up Dallon's long neck and left hickeys marking him as his property. "Now strip naked and stand in the corner until I'm ready to teach you how to behave like a good slut." 

Dallon slid off Ryan and undressed quickly. He stood in the corner and faced the wall like he was told. Ryan stood and slowly undressed, taking his time. Then he heard whimpering. He turned to see Dallon stroking himself. Lowly, Ryan tsked again and folded his belt in half. With it he whipped Dallon's ass as hard he could. Dallon screamed in pain and rubbed his butt but Ryan swatted his hands away. 

"You're going to get 5 more, and I want to hear 'thank you Sir' after each one!" 

5 slaps and 5 "Thank you sir"s later Dallon was in tears. This was Dallon's first ever punishment, he loved it but his ass didn't. 

Ryan gently turned Dallon around to face him. He stroked the brightly red cheeks wiping away the tears. Dallon softly kissed him and Ryan kissed back just as softly. Though he was shaking and in pain Dallon grinned. 

"Are you gonna fuck me now or what?" 

"Huh" was the only response Ryan could give. He then wrapped his hand around Dallon's neck pushing him into the corner. Ryan kissed him deeply demanding entrance with his tongue which Dallon couldn't not give. 

The kiss stopped abruptly and Ryan pinched Dallon's nose and choked him tighter. Dallon's let out sounds that were both moans and chokes. The sounds made Ryan extremely hard.

He let go of Dallon and gave him a minute to breathe. 

"Now get on your hands and knees and stretch yourself out." Ryan ordered which Dallon immediately obeyed. He slowly fingered himself as Ryan finished undressing. Once he was completely naked he took over from Dallon and shoved three fingers in him. 

"Oh my god" Dallon moaned out. Ryan couldn't wait any longer and spat on his hands so to lube his dick up. Then he slammed into Dallon brutally. 

Ryan quickly found Dallon's prostate and then the taller boy was a moaning mess.

"Oh shit I'm going to cum" and before Ryan could say anything Dallon did just that. Then Ryan came just after. 

The dominant man grabbed the sweaty taller man and placed him on his lap stroking his hair. Dallon wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck. 

"Dallon?" 

"Yeah Ryan" 

"Who is 'Love At First Sight' about?" Ryan asked, desperate to know if Dallon loves him.

"You. You dickhead" Dallon joked but it was true. Ryan chuckled at the nickname and kissed him. 

"I love you too."


End file.
